Armada AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Armada AU. An alternate universe of Transformers armada.


_Armada AU Hot shot never left Wheeljack both are saved by Optimus and Starscream is a girl. Starscream's parents were killed by Megatron when she was a kid and planted blockers in her because she was an Autobot that was suppose to turn the tide of the war and help usher in a time of peace and happiness. Can't give off anymore!_

Chapter 1

Hot shot and Wheeljack were hanging with Side swipe. Watching TV. Starscream she was with the Autobots. She found out the truth her parents were not cons that died at the hands of the Autobots. She was an Autobot whose parent's were killed by Megatron right in front of her and put blockers in her. She left and told the Autobots. Red alert scanned her and found out it was true he took down the blockers and put on the Autobot insignias. She really liked Hot shot and Hot shot liked her.

It was movie night. They were watching TV Starscream was eating tech popcorn Hot shot reached in as she reached in their fingers touched. Hot shot and Starscream looked at each other and blushed. Soon they were holding hands. Optimus saw this, his son in love. After the movie Hot shot looked at Starscream. "Starscream, you want to go on a date with me?" Hot shot asked. Starscream thought about it and said yes.

The next day. Hot shot was getting ready for his first date. He was already to go and so was Starscream. They were having a picnic. Hot shot made tech-sandwiches and Starscream made oil cake. There cyber-chips and alloy-lemonade. They began to eat. The date was going great. They came back at 7:30 pm. Optimus saw his son come in late with his date. Optimus knew Hot shot was told to be back 7:00 pm. Hot shot knew that was his curfew for that night. He knew what it was like to be young and in love.

Hot shot and Starscream had been dating for sometime. For 10 months. Wheeljack began to tease him. He kept asking so when's the wedding? In joking way. Then Hot shot was ready to ask her. On their date a picnic Hot shot got down on one knee. Starscream was in awe. "Starscream you make me happy and you are the most beautiful lady I ever met. Will you marry me?" Hot shot asked. Starscream had tears in her optics. "YES!" She said hugging him.

Everyone was happy for Hot shot and Starscream. The wedding planning began. Everything was ready. Optimus stood in front of the altar. Hot shot was standing there nervous as can be. Red alert was walking Starscream down the aisle. He gave her to Hot shot. Optimus read the vows. "I do," Hot shot said. "I do," Starscream said. "I now pronounce you bot and wife. You may kiss the bride." Optimus said. Hot shot and Starscream shared a passionate kiss. They now had quarters that they could share.

After the reception Hot shot carried her bridal style into their room. Both of them were happy.

But a few days later tragedy struck Optimus prime Hot shot's father had died. The Matrix was passed to Hot shot. "Remember no matter what happens I still love you." Hot shot told Starscream. "And I will still love you." Starscream said. Hot shot placed the Matrix inside his chest and became Shotimus Prime. He had more chiseled out face and obtained an earth semi mode. Starscream kissed her husband. "Autobots continue building the ship." Shotimus said. "Yes sir!" They said.

When the threat of Unicron came the Autobots and Decepticons got ready. Before Unicron was defeat Megatron got hurt by the giant planet. Starscream had an idea the way to get rid of Unicron. The Warp gate swallowed up Unicron and sent him to a far away part of the universe with no planets to feed on. Megatron was lying on the ground. Demolisher pulled him up. Megatron was able to stand but barely. The Decepticon medic looked at him and said he was lucky but he would be out of it for awhile. After awhile Megatron and Shotimus began to talk. Shotimus came out with Megatron. "The war is over and peace will reign." Shotimus said. "We shall rebuild our planet together and bring Cybertron back to it's former glory." Megatron said. "Earth shall be the second home of the Transformers." Shotimus said. Everyone cheered.


End file.
